deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redshepherd/Guyver vs Iron Man
First premiering in Tales of Suspense ''#39 in March, 1963, billionaire inventor/playboy Tony Stark suffered a severe chest injury during a kidnapping, in which his captors forced him to create innovative weapons of mass destruction. Instead, he creates a biomechanical suit of armor and uses its sheer power to overwhelm his captors and escape, thus creating the first Iron Man combat module. Originally serialized in Tokuma Shoten's ''Shonen Captain ''magazine beginning in 1985, the Bio-Booster Armor, "Guyver" is a biomechanical organism that amplifies the natural skills of its host organism. When activated, it becomes an insectoid suit of armor with an amazing degree of durability and destructive potential. The Guyver I module was discovered by 17-year-old Sho Fukamachi, who soon bonded with the unit to become the Guyver unit's handler. It's a battle of two suits of armor. A close-range killing machine versus a marvel of human science. Crime fighter versus alien war machine. WHO IS DEADLIEST? The Guyver (Sho Fukamachi) storms into battle with - Sonic Emitters - two orbs located at the faceplace of the Guyver helmet that oscillate at high frequency to generate highly destructive infrasound waves called the '''Sonic Buster'. At full power, the sound waves hone in on the specific molecular resonation frequencies and actually shatter the mollecular bonds of affectable cells within the target. Mega Smasher - a high-output charged particle cannon located in the chest of the Guyver Armor, the two orbs generate a blast of particle energy with enough destructive potential to (within the 2005 anime) cleave a hole in the side of a mountain. However, the weapon has a protracted "cooldown" period, and is typically only used once per fight. Given the force of the weapon, Sho typically employs it as a weapon of last resort as the orbs themselves are soft and the firing leaves the Guyver vulnerable to attacks from behind. Head Beam - an omni-directional beam of energy mounted above the Control Metal, the beam pierces flesh, metal and concrete with ease. In the 2005 anime, it is explained that the Head Beam uses excess body heat. Sonic Swords - blades that extend from the Guyver's forearms. The blades bend and form at will, resting as short spikes on the forearms of the armor and extending into vicious meter-long scimitars. The blades vibrate at ultra-high frequencies, allowing the Guyver to carve through enemies and obstacles with relative ease. Gravity Orb - located on the belt, it allows the Guyver to condense gravity into either a high-velocity projectile or a small, single-use shield. Accelerated Healing Factor - the Guyver unit is capable of self-restoration, and will recuperate any damage the host may suffer in the process of battle. In one instance, the Guyver unit regenerated 50% of the host's brain matter and skull in a few moments. The speed of the regeneration varies on a case-by-case basis, depending on the severity. Glancing injuries such as punctures and lacerations are shrugged off to be tended to after battle, and severe injuries such as brain damage or disembowling are regenerated rapidly, in order to preserve the safety of the host. ANATOMY OF THE GUYVER Within the Guyver canon, humanity was created to accomodate the use of the Bio-Booster armor. In the alien language of the series, "Guyver" translates to "out of control". The Guyver units were designed as multi-purpose environmental suits. Although they are all colloquially referred to as "armor", the units change several aspects of the host organism's body; removing unnecessary organs, repairing damage to the host body, even replacing damaged components. While extremely hardy, there are many things that can destroy the Guyver unit. Various Enzyme-type Zoanoids were created in the anime with the express purpose of dissolving the Bio-Booster armor. A foe of sufficent strength can simply overpower the Guyver unit, but even this is a temporary solution; the only guaranteed way to destroy the Guyver unit and kill its handler is to destroy the Control Metal located on the forehead of the unit. A Guyver unit is semi-sentient; it will act on its own to a limited extent if the host is ever unable to direct it. In this mode, the armor will take no action unless forced to defend itself, usually doing so with precise, vicious action. This includes attacking when attacked, and moving to cover when a foe of sufficient strength is in range. This degree of semi-sentience also prevents the host from disengaging the armor if he/she suffers injuries too severe for the host to survive without the armor's protection and regenerative factor. X FACTORS: Beginner's Luck: Sho has demonstrated more than his fair share of luck. His opponents will occasionally either trip or suffer some kind of catastrophic weapons' failure. Small Frame: the Guyver I is the smallest of the armors, only measuring 6'1". The Iron Man MK VI armor is 6'5". Tenacious Opponent: Sho's inexperience is made up for the fact that he never gives up during a battle. His tenacity and willingness to stick it out until the end plays in his favor. Aggression: Sho has no real qualms about killing his enemies. The Guyver unit, as a rule, always engages enemies with lethal force. Split Personality: When the host is rendered unconscious or dead, the Guyver unit will operate on its own accord. Just like in Aggression, the unit will operate with lethal force. Category:Blog posts